Takuma's Pet
by Just a pinch of anime
Summary: Takuma, while walking on the streets, finds a little husky in a box. How can this dog change everyone's life around and is there more to this little dog then everyone knows? Read and find out
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: No copy right was intended in the making of this fanfiction. All rights to vampire knight go to Matasuri Hino, However I do own my oc ( the little red husky). Thank you for reading **_

As Takuma ran down the street holding a frozen little ball of reddish grey fur, he knew he had to make it back to the academy, but the harsh winter wind blew in his face and all over his clothes, including the already frozen ball of fur that was nestled in his arms. Eventually he made it back to the moon dormitories , still holding the ball of fur in his freezing cold hands, Takuma went upstairs to his dorm and placed the fur ball on his bed " what's that?" asked a very monotone voice. Takuma turned around in shock, he thought Shiki would at least be asleep by now. Senri, not caring about the look of utter shock on Takuma's face, walked over to the bed and picked up the ball of fur and petted it, the ball of fur slowly rolled out of its ball and showed its sleepy,little furry face. Senri just looked at it then at Takuma , he did this a few times till they heard a small bark coming from the fur in senri's arms. " A dog?!"

" A dog?!" Kaname asked in tone that was usually reserved for Aidou before he got slapped, Takuma just sat there with the small red husky which had a grey splotch over her eye. " Kaname, I found her on the street in a box...She had no home"he said as he pulled the dog closer to his chest. " Tukuma , she can stay bu-" " YAY! you wont regret it Kaname, you really won't" takuma interrupted " I said but , she needs to be looked after by you, all her needs sorted by you and you alone. That is all . You may go now." Kaname said before Takuma stood up with the puppy and walked back to his dorm. He looked down at the puppy and smiled , she was so cute! With one wolf grey splotch over her right eye which was a gorgeous blue , she had another grey splotch on her back right paw and front left paw, other then that the puppy was a deep huskey red and completely gorgeous. Takuma gently trodded up the stairs to his and shiki's room so he could go to sleep , he stopped and opened the door. He quickly laid out 4 massive goose feather pillows and put the puppy down on them, he placed a blanket over her and a small teddy that he had stolen on the way to his dorm. That was when they both fell asleep.

- Husky P.O.V -

I woke up with the moon shining in my eyes and in someones arms again. Was it the blond man who the brunette's called Takuma? I wasn't quite sure of anything at the moment except that I was warm. I gently got up and stretched my paws one by one , That's when I heard a few giggles, I just continued to stretch my legs until someone started to scratch behind my right ear , I let out a tiny bark and rolled onto my stomach , that's when I saw who the people were. There was Takuma, the really lazy sounding brunette boy with a strawberry blond haired girl, there was a light blond boy with blue eyes, a strange guy with firey red hair standing next to a girl with a sort of greyish blond hair , but behind all of them was the guy Takuma talked to yesterday , he had brown hair and brown eyes too. I think his name was Kaname or something. The blond boy started to scratch my belly and say things like " where did you get her?" and " Is she a pedigree ?" , what does pedigree even mean? I looked up at Takuma and saw him smile at me, was he truly smiling at me though?i felt him pick me up gently and put something around my neck , it was itchy at first but it became comfortable in a few seconds. He held me up to a big mirror and i saw what he had but on my neck , it sparkled like the morning sunlight and there were so many of them all around my neck. " It's a brand new diamond collar little puppy, Rima and Ruka bought it a few hours ago while you were sleeping" Takuma smiled at em as he said it. I felt myself get taken away from takuma and then I saw him waving at me.

I poked my head out of the darkness of Rima's handbag and looked around. I saw a shop called four seasons and another called Prada, we passed more shops like them each filled with clothes and shoes and bags, a few made me wanted to tear some of the clothes apart. Finally we walked into a shop with smaller clothes , not for little humans but what looked liked for dogs. What had I been dragged into? " My, isn't she a cutie!"said the lady behind the desk " yeah she is, we are after some clothes for her though." said Ruka with a smile " Well that is what we specialize in. My name is Rose. " said the desk lady again, Rose picked me up and put me on what looked like a circle spinny couch with no arms or back, and started to put the little clothes on me. I tried to fight it as best as I could but every time I either got scolded or was placed in another outfit. About 2 hours later with about 16 shopping bags in hand , we headed home. Thank the god of all dogs!


	2. Unique

**I am so grateful for the one review from such a lovely person. He was wondering who the husky was and all will be revealed in this chapter and the next one so have a good day everyone , oh an my old fanfic will now have a new chapter so please give that a read too. Luv you all ! :3 3 **

** - Takuma P.O.V-**

She was just so cute ! She followed me around everywhere in any outfit that Rima and Ruka had picked out for her. Today was a beautiful pink woolen sweater with a beret of the same color , even though she kept ok throwing it off her head and trying to eat it . She even on eve tried to put it in the bin. However sometimes I wondered why she had grey parts on her legs and eye, looking at pictures of huskies, none of them had any of whose sorts of markings, she was unique . " THAT'S IT !" I screamed right in the middle of a lecture " Takuma! Sit down this instant!" Screamed the teacher . I sat down reluctantly and thought about my beautiful little husky back at the dorms . Her name was ,from this day forward,was Unique.

I woke up the next morning to a lick in my ears and my nose. I flipped off the blankets and saw them go flying and landing on the carpeted floor , which was lard with the pillows that I had kicked off that night. I got up and looked for Unique , where could that puppy be?! I heard a yap come from underneath the blanket , oh no! I quickly ripped through the blankets to find an uninjured husky pup lying there with her goings hanging out the side of her mouth, staring up at me as if it was a game . " you cheeky little devil pup" I told her as I picked her up and gave her a scratch behind her ears. I quickly got dressed for classes and picked up my books . I wonder how the day class girls react when they see me with a puppy ?

" Oh my god! Takuma is holding a puppy ! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~" I heard multiple girls shout , poor little unique though, she was putting her paws over her ears Because they were probably because they were to loud for her delicate and sensitive ears. I held her closer to my chest as I walked to my class , as soon as we passed all the hollering fan girls , I placed her down that way she could walk beside me. she wagged her tail ferociously and I think , just a little bit, she may have been happy.

- Unique's P.O.V-

It was late at night. I had just run out of Takuma's room and into the forest near the dorms. I started to howl , hoping my father might hear me. " I am here little one " I heard from a dark silhouette in the shadows . He stepped out , revealing the large wolf he was. " Father!" I barked happily before jumping on him. " how is my beautiful little puppy?" Father asked me " I am good , what about you?" " is am good young on-"father stopped before he could finish his sentence and looked at my , Takuma had taken my clothes off and left just my diamond collar on my neck. Fathers eyes filled with anger as he lunged at my neck , why was he going to kill me?!


End file.
